morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Conjurer
Category:Disciplines Binders of the Dread The great magi of the Deathless Empire perfected a dangerous art long before the beginning of time: Maelarchor, or Conjuration. The Conjurers of old learned how to send their wills out into the spaces Beyond, contacting the dread presences of Chaos. In time they learned to summon all manner of Demons, devising arcane Binding Incantations to command them. Most of the original Elvish secrets have been lost, but some latter Conjurers still practice this dangerous art, calling forth the minions of Chaos to use as servants. More Conjurer Lore. Discipline Information Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Call of the Dark Lords "Summon Pet" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Conjurer (40) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 85 to 125 (at power ranks 0 to 40) Casting Time: 7 seconds Recycle Time: 600.0 seconds Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Spell cast cancelled if caster takes any damage at all while in spellcasting trance. Effects: *Summons Pet **(Power Level 0 to 2) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 16 ) **(Power Level 3 to 4) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 17 ) **(Power Level 5 to 6) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 18 ) **(Power Level 7 to 8) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 19 ) **(Power Level 9 to 10) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 20 ) **(Power Level 11 to 12) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 21 ) **(Power Level 13 to 14) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 22 ) **(Power Level 15 to 16) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 23 ) **(Power Level 17 to 18) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 24 ) **(Power Level 19 to 20) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 25 ) **(Power Level 21 to 22) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 26 ) **(Power Level 23 to 24) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 27 ) **(Power Level 25 to 26) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 28 ) **(Power Level 27 to 28) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 29 ) **(Power Level 29 to 30) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 30 ) **(Power Level 31 to 32) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 31 ) **(Power Level 33 to 34) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 32 ) **(Power Level 35 to 36) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 33 ) **(Power Level 37 to 38) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 34 ) **(Power Level 39 to 40) Summons Creature:Infernal Servant (Level 35 ) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dark Lord's Favor "Pet Only Heal" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Conjurer (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 15 to 20.2 (at power ranks 0 to 20) Casting Time: 3.5 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Your Pets (100 Units) Healing *Health Replenishment: 25 — 60 to 32 — 77 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Health -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dark Lord's Boon "Pet Only Attack, Defense, and Health Buff" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Conjurer (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 30 Casting Time: 5 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Your Pets (100 Units) Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *Duration: 10:00 to 110:00 minutes (at power ranks 0 to 20) *Stackability: **Stack Category: PetBuff **Stack Rank: 0 **Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Attack Bonus: + 100 to 200 (from power rank 0 to 20) *Defense Bonus: + 50 to 150 (from power rank 0 to 20) *Max Health: + 25 to 63 (from power rank 0 to 20) *Dispel Tags: PetBuff